


my poor heart will only surrender

by seadeepy



Series: D/P Drabble Project [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Episode: s03e09 The Affair, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Alexis flirts, but Patrick isn't here for her.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: D/P Drabble Project [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110275
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	my poor heart will only surrender

**Author's Note:**

> > The plan here is one drabble for every episode that Patrick appears in, from 3x08 all the way through to the finale! Will probably range from canon-compliant to fix-it to whatever the hell I feel like! Exactly 100 words each, and this time I’m editing/posting as I go. Enjoy!
> 
>   
> Title is from “Desperate Measures” by Marianas Trench. 

Alexis smells sweet — a fruit fragrance maybe, or something floral. Her hands are as soft as she says, and she dips her collarbones towards him in brazen invitation.

Patrick could not be less interested.

He wishes for the spiky bickering between the Rose siblings to be jealousy on David's part, but he knows he's — how did David put it? — too corporate for David's brand.

Still, Patrick says, "I'm not here for your sister," as clearly and forcefully as he knows how.

Still, he offers himself, and his skills, because he tells himself just being in David's orbit would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated! You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/seadeepy) or [Tumblr](https://oceangenasi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
